Ulaine Dracul
"They think me defeated, enchained. But I am unbowed.." ''— '''Lady Ulaine Dracul Lady Ulaine Dracul ''(Pronounced: You-lane) currently reigns over the 'City-State of Wallachia, a rocky, marshy chain of islands in the North Sea, equidistant from the '''Howling Fjord and the Isle of Quel'Danas. She is well-known for her diplomacy and patience, having held a number of high ranking positions in the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, the Silver Covenant, and several minor orders of the Grand Alliance '''throughout her life. ''Appearance Ulaine has claimed on many occasions that she can appear as whoever she wishes, and that the forms she takes on any particular occasion hold no significance or importance. However, she typically appears as a petite Ren'dorei or Quel'dorei woman with ashen hair and pale skin, and stands shorter than most of her kin at 4ft 10in (~125cm). Her teeth are jagged and uneven, and all pointed like canines, in a manner somewhat reminiscent of a great white shark. A feature that is commonly associated with undead elves, Ulaine has deep red eyes, which may glow when she is excited or angry, and often make people suspect her of being a Vampyr or San'layn. Armor In most common circumstances, Ulaine can be seen wearing full plate armor that protects most of her body aside from her head, for no particular reason. Her armor is often black and red, and covered in small dents, scratches, and with dried mud covering her boots. Her tabard and cloak are typically torn and slightly faded in color, all together hinting that she does not take care of her armor in the slightest. Arms While Ulaine is known to switch her weapons up often between various ancestral blades of her house, recently she has primarily sported two weapons - a Greatsword called the "World-Ender", and a practically large Pistol named the "B.F.G", acronym for "Big Fucking Gun". The "World-Ender" is a large Greatsword made of a strange black metal infused with otherworldly powers capable of leeching away the essence of any living being that touches it and slowly drive them mad, similar to Saronite. The Blade also appears to be sentient to a degree, and is capable of casting magic akin to an Archmage. Ulaine's Pistol, the "B.F.G" is true to it's name, weighing almost 6 times as much as an average pistol at 45 pounds, and measuring 20 inches long. The weapon fires heavily modified 13-millimeter armor-piercing sniper rounds, though the design of the weapon makes it's shots extremely inaccurate and unpredictable, almost as if it was designed poorly, or with the intent of chaotic inaccuracy. The gun is crafted of a black gunmetal, with the words "Kael'thas Sunstrider is in heaven now" written in Thalassian on the right side in white paint, often chipped and cracked, though she repaints it regularly, seemingly the only maintenance she performs on any of her personal affects. Personality Coming VERY soon™... History Coming soon™... Relations (WiP) Family Members * Itriss Villhardt - Adoptive Daughter * Vorath Targovesti - Adoptive Son * Andorath Targovesti - Adoptive Son * Audrey Dra'cin - Adoptive Grandmother Friends & Noteworthy Acquaintances '' * [https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/Old_Bill '''Old Bill] '''''Romance * Vladimir Dracul - Ex-Husband * Abraham Van Helsing - Husband * Alucard Belmont - Ex-Lover * Alexander Lancaster - Ex-Lover Orders & Affiliations (Positions/Relations) * City-State of Wallachia '-' Countess & Ruler * [[Grand Alliance|'Grand Alliance']]' - Aspiring Lady-Foreign' * Silver Covenant '- Councilor' '' Formerly'' * [[Order of the Dragon|'Order of the Dragon']]' - Justicar' * Kirin Tor '- Battlemage Instructor' * [[Dalaran Academy of Magical Sciences|'Dalaran Academy of Magical Sciences']]' - Instructor of Historical Magics & Mana Manipulation' * [[Antonidas Academy|'Antonidas Academy']]' - Instructor of Wards 101, Magical Lectures 101, Glyphs 102, and Pyromancy 204' Powers & Abilities (Spoilers!) Coming soon™... Trivia * She does not know when her birthday is. * She is a dog person. * Her favorite color is red, of course. * Her favorite food is Gnomes. * She has been married twice, though technically she is one of the people she married. It's complicated. * Her favorite drink is Tequila. * She is quite proud of killing her father. * She hates Traitors most of all. * No one alive can comprehend her sexual preference. * She doesn't like clothes, and is almost always naked, aside from the rare revealing dresses she wears to parties. * She is fluent in 65 different languages, and has a good understanding of over 200, thanks to her Soul Metabolization ability. * Ulaine loves humanity above all other races, due to her very long history and numerous oaths she has made to aiding humanity as a whole, and she would very much like if a human was the one to finally kill her for good. * She spent two years in deep cover pretending to be a Murloc, eventually earning the loyalty of three native Murloc tribes in Wallachia. * Ula is quite the collector of strange magical artifacts, storing them all within her castle simply for the sake of storing them. She has almost no idea what any of them do, and may randomly start using one just for the hell of it. * She often gets very bored of conversations and just walks away. Typically because I am OOCly having a fatigue flareup, as I oocly suffer from chronic fatigue. * While she is an exceptional fighter even while unarmed, she prefers to use her gun or random magical artifacts to make encounters more flashy. * She has no respect for anyone who uses magic and curses to avoid death. * She LOVES giving people insulting nicknames. * She finds Anduin Wrynn to be a very acceptable leader. * She hates Trolls with a passion, which was a major contributing factor in her refusal to join the New Horde. * Ulaine Dracul is not her real name. Out-Of-Character For those it may concern, I am looking for an Artist to... do some art for me! Feel free to contact me with the information in small text at the bottom of my page and we can work something out! Alternatively, if you would like to suggest an artist, please do! Or if you just want to talk to me about whatever, I don't know, just DO IT! Frequently Asked Questions * "What is a "Raid Boss" character?" A "Raid Boss" character is simply designed to be extremely powerful and hard to defeat, either due to raw power or an unknown way to properly defeat them - in this case, it's both. This is a mechanism for group RP in which Ula can act as an antagonist for a group, guild, or several guilds who wish to engage in dark combat RP. * "Won't you just Metagame and Godmode then?" No, I do not Metagame or Godmode. Everything Ula does is based on consent between me and others! Ula does not wish to fight or kill others unless they bring it upon themselves. If you engage in combat with Ula without reading this giant warning about this in-game, then the results are on your hands. * "Can I still fight her alone?" Yes, you can absolutely fight her alone, or even in a small group. Ula does not look to kill others for the sake of killing. If you want to fight her to test her abilities, push your character to it's limits, or you just want to have a crazy fight RP, Ula is your girl. * "So.. Is she a Vampyr?" No, she is not and I don't claim that she is really a Vampyr. She's something entirely different, but she is the source of a Curse of Vampirism, in which she can turn others into Vampyrs. * "Will you turn my character into a Vampyr?" Yes, if you want Ula to turn your character, go for it! I've turned over 100 characters over the years, and I have no problem doing more! If you want to know more, contact me with the contact information at the bottom of this article. * "How do you feel about retconning recent events with Ula?" After the recent Metagaming Crisis on Moon Guard (Alliance), I have gotten this question quite a few times, people asking me if I would retcon the outcome of the recent drama brought on by metagaming.. but my answer is always going to be "No". I do not engage in nor accept retconning of major events or character development. You can do what you want with your own characters, just leave mine out of it if you wish to retcon. Got any more questions/concerns? Contact me with the information below! P.S. I do NOT play on WrA alliance, and anyone saying they are me on WrA is 100% a fake. I will be reporting all fakes as this is 100% bannable, you can check the forums if you don't believe it! Contact Information In-Game: Bloodseal Discord: Draculina#9833 Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Silver Covenant